MAL & SAFFRON A BABY MAKES A FAMILY, RIGHT?
by Christie Anne
Summary: While Mal and Saffron are working on a heist together, things heat up unexpectedly between the two and an unforeseen circumstance occurs.
1. Chapter 1

**MAL & SAFFRON + A BABY MAKES A FAMILY, RIGHT?**

_While Mal and Saffron are working on a heist together, things heat up unexpectedly between the two and an unforeseen circumstance occurs. _

'Mal you can't just leave me here, I am your wife after all.' At this stage Saffron was almost pleading with her _husband_. 'Let's get one thing straight girly I can do whatever in the verse I please, and your only my wife because that gorram pastor of yours back on Triumph wouldn't agree to a divorce, not to mention you tricked me into marrying you as well.'

And with that Mal walked away, leaving the gorram girl to herself. He knew she was smuggling into the crates but lately he found himself turning into a softie. Besides she had a point, he couldn't leave her to die on this planet for better or worse, defiantly worse she was his wife.

Turned out it was a good thing that he allowed her on this ship, mind you the words Saffron and good should never be used in the same sentence. The little plan of hers to steal the gun turned out to be quite the goldmine, and worked as a great cover story to serve to Inarra. Mind you though it was gona take them a good seven weeks to get everything sorted but the payout would be worth it in the end.

He wasn't sure how it happened between the two of them, she had only been on the ship for a week. Everyone else on the ship was asleep except for the two married couple who were yelling at each other, neither worried about waking anyone else on the ship.

And then it happened for some gorram reason he did it, still now not knowing why he did it. He kissed her, the unresolved sexual tension between the two clearly coming out in waves of passion.

When Mal rolled over in the morning upon seeing Saffron in his bed he couldn't help but curse himself. Nothing could explain what had overcome him, why he slept with her. Oh well at least he wouldn't be going to the special hell the preacher talked about, she was his wife after all.

_**Please Review and I will write more. I have great plans for this story. Any comments and improvements that could be made are greatly appreciated. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**MAL & SAFFRON + A BABY MAKES A FAMILY, RIGHT?**

**CHAPTER TWO: **

'Ching-wah taso duh liou mahng!' (Frog humping son of a Bitch!) To say Mal was upset was an understatement. He had missed angry and had gone straight to pissed off. She had double crossed him, stole the gun and his clothes right from under him. Of course Mal had seen right through her plan to double cross him or at least Inara had, and now his so called wife was locked in that trash can awaiting for the authorities to arrest her.

Mal couldn't give a gorram thought on what happened to Saffron, after all she deserved it. But still he couldn't help but think that after everything that had happened between the two of them, it would have at least counted for something. Jayne was right he was turning soft, first with taking in the Tam siblings and now even managing to form a connection with his so called wife, ok a small connection but still he thought it was something.

They had actually been civil since that night, they still found reason to argue however it was different between the two of them now. Just when he thought they were getting somewhere she went and did this, no more happy families for him. Mal vowed the next time he saw his wife he would put an end to this fake charade they had going.

When Saffron was taken in by the authorities she was steaming with anger. Of course she had crossed Mal, although it wasn't her original intention she had to do something to stop herself from getting attached to Malcolm Reynolds. She just hadn't expected that little whore to get in the way. Then again it was obvious to anyone with half a brain the feelings that whore had for her husband, even if she had tricked him into the marriage she was his wife and that counted for something.

They had taken her to the alliance doctors when they had arrested her. Somehow she had managed to get a bullet lodged in her shoulder during her lovers' quarrel with Durran. Saffron hadn't even noticed the bullet until those alliance officers had said something after all she had had worse.

Now here she was waiting for the alliance doctors to return and to inform the guards they could take her to the cells. Saffron hoped she could con her way out of this, she had before. If saffron had to call her father for help, that would be the worst thing that could happen. Saffron was going to learn the hard way that there were worst things installed for her than having to call her father, oh yes the news the alliance doctors had installed for her was much worse.

'Liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze duh ur-tze!' (Stupid son of a drooling whore and a monkey!) 'No! No! No! This cannot be happening, how in the gorram verse can this be happening. How could Malcolm gorram Reynolds be so stupid. This is not happening! If I ever see Malcolm Reynolds again I will not hesitate in putting a bullet through his head'.

_**So the second chapter is done. PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry it's short but I figured this was the best place to end the chapter. Third chapter should be up soon, so keep a look out for it. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**MAL & SAFFRON + A BABY MAKES A FAMILY, RIGHT?**

**CHAPTER THREE: **

It has been over four weeks since I last saw Malcolm Reynolds, and to tell the truth I had no intention of seeing him soon, or to tell him I was pregnant with his child. That's right I Saffron was just over five months pregnant with my 'husbands' baby, unfortunately I wasn't jumping up and down with excitement. Why some people choose to get pregnant is a mystery to me, I was hardly comfortable looking the size as melon. Yet here I was pregnant and Malcolm Reynolds happens to be the father and the next time I see him I will shoot him for doing this to me.

I had taken to working as a wait staff in a small diner on the planet Persephone, it wasn't much of a job but it was all I could do seeing I was pregnant.

It all happened rather fast, one minute I was serving a table and then I notice that in the corner table happened to be Malcolm Reynolds and his gorram crew, of all the rotten luck. I tried to leave rather quickly unfortunately their captain had seen me and he didn't seem to please when he spotted my baby bump. 'You're pregnant? Whatever his gorram problem was he didn't have to yell at me. 'Thanks for pointing out the obvious.' Yeah this was best plead ignorance. As I try to leave he grabs my arm and bring me back towards him, facing him. 'Don't play games with me Saffron, you better tell me who that father is, now!' He says this while pointing to my stomach as if to tell me that's what he is talking about.

I don't even get the chance to make an excuse, they must of been in the middle of a deal to which something just went horribly wrong. 'Malcolm Reynolds! You dirty cheat, I want my money back you scum!' Before I even realise what's happening the ugly brute pulls out his gun and fires a shot right at Mal. Too bad for this guy he's a lousy shot as he ends up shooting me in the shoulder instead. It's all pretty instant, blood pouring everywhere and for once in my life I feel completely helpless. I can't remember ever feeling this way but all I can do right now is worry about what's going to happen to my baby.

I have to admit that Mal and his crew act pretty fast in a crisis, a crisis that they happened to cause mind you. 'You better do something fast doctor, and get that bleeding stop or I'll have you out my ship before we are even in the air. Why aren't we in the air yet. Walsh I wasn't of this plan yesterday, get us in the sky now!' 'Mal you butter shut your mouth now, screaming at everyone ain't going to save our baby, and if anything happens I will murder you myself, dohn mah?' I can't help but cry out in pain, clutching at my stomach as I do. 'Wait that babe is mine!' 'You two need to shut up now and let me work, I don't want to hear another word from you and before you start I could care less if you the Captain. Right now I am the doctor and she is the patient and I have to do my job, and I can't do that with you both screaming at each other.' And with that the doctor turns to me. 'I need to know how far along you are?' I find myself directly looking at Mal as I answer the doctor 'Just over five months' is all I manage to choke out. That's all I need to say, I can tell Mal is working through the math in his head. I was here five months ago, which means I was one month pregnant when I was locked into that trash can. He turns around and kick the bed I am on, I realise that he has worked everything out. The doctor must of given him a 'shut up' look cause Mal just walked out of the room without a word.

'Your baby is going to be fine, I've ran through the blood tests and everything looks good, right now the best thing you can do for yourself and your baby is to rest.' 'Thank you' and I'm even surprised at myself for using that word, I suppose it's due the man just saved my unborn child after all. He nods at me saying 'I'm going to inform the Captain of your situation any problems just call out.'

'Tell me why we bringin that girly back onta this ship, last time I remembers she tried killin us folk and then the dirty whore double crossed us.' Ok sure the doctor told me to rest and I really should be looking after my baby, but as soon as I heard this Jayne guy yelling I knew he was making trouble and had to listen in. 'It ain't matter why she's here, she's hurt and the doctor is goinin to fix her up and why I am Captain of this ship she is going to stay here. Any problems with her and I'll push you out of the airlock myself, dohn mah?' 'Mal what the hell has got into you all of a sudden...Wait don't tell me you actually think she is pregnant with your child. Oh Mal she is a low class whore, she could of slept with anyone.' Oi where does that companion get of calling me a whore if she thinks I'm going to let her get away with that comment she's got another thing coming. Just as I'm about to say something to the little slut and to announce to them all, the doctor interrupts my revenge. 'Actually Inara you, the Captain and everyone else on this ship might be interested in knowing that the baby Saffron is carrying is indeed Mal's.' 'And pray tell me how you got that bit of information, doctor.' 'Why I was assessing her, I didn't see the harm in screening the foetus blood against your own, and it came back as a positive match.' Why the little sneak, where does the doctor get off going behind my back like that. Lucky enough for the doctor I have a bigger enemy to take care of at the moment. 'Mal listen to me, you don't have to support her, we can drop her off at the nearest alliance station and they can deal with her.' And then the companion has the nerve to go and hug him.

I notice that Mal pushes her off him. 'Maybe you didn't hear the doctor when he said that's my baby, I intended to do right by that. Even if that involves watching out for Saffron, cause you sure as hell made it clear where you stand' Good work father of my child, a small smile creeps over my face as a plan forms in my head. I would play the little companions games, and she would surely lose. I allow myself to let out a scream as I pretend to double over in pain, allowing my presence to be noticed by the concerned Mal and the rest of the crew. Game set and matched Inara.

_**Ok so I really want six reviews before I update next so please get reviewing people I really want this story to continue soon. Thanks Christy xx **_


End file.
